edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the Edteenth
This is the eighth episode of Ricky490's new series, Holly Ed, it's the episode showing the kids surviving a "real" horror house. Story It was 1:00 in the morning and everyone was sleeping, all having there dreams and fantasies, let's see what Kevin is dreaming about, it appears that Kevin was in the middle of "sleeping" with Nazz in his heart-shaped bed when suddenly Kevin was in clothes and seeing the Grim Reaper, "Hello, Kevin, you were putting the pencil in the sharpener, weren't you, naughty boy" said Grim. "What are you doing in my dreams, Death" said the annoyed Kevin. "Well, I'm here to tell you meet me at 49 Stolen Souls Haunted House during 8 in the morning for your next challenge, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to Eddy's dream, he has his mind on the money and money on the mind" said Grim as he disappeared the dream and Kevin can go to where he was "doing." It was soon 7:50 in the morning, and every (getting the dream) were getting dressed ready to go to 49 Stolen Souls Haunted House. "I hate haunted houses, I hate the vampires, they mock bats and there good values by making them the codnicto of a blood-sucking white guy" said Double D. "Cough...Racist...Cough" said Eddy coughing. "I hate ghosts, they are the lost souls of the forgotten" said Rolf in fear. "You said that in the Potter episode" said Kevin. "What do you fear, Eddy" said Double D, "I fear Thriller by Micheal Jackson, I mean I hate the music video, it creeps me out" said Eddy. "I fear Frankenstien, he is a mindless killer" said the afraid Ed. "What is shovel-chinned Kevin afraid of?" said Rolf, "Werewolves, the fact that they bite people to become Werewolves is creepy" said Kevin. "What are you afraid of Nazz" said Sarah. "Mummies, they are history and monsters combined" said Nazz. "What are you afraid of Jimmy" said Nazz. "Chuckie, he is the anti-doll" said Jimmy. "I'm afraid of that guy with the chainsaw" said Sarah. "Jason Voorhes" said Kevin. "Yeah" said Sarah. "I watched the movies 49 times" said Kevin. "What are you afraid of Plank" said Jonny to the repaired Plank. Plank "said" his fear. The kids moved on their bikes to 49 Stolen Souls Haunted House, in the front entrance was a door with a knocker, Double D was about to knock the knocker when it suddenly the knocker turned into a lion and almost bit Double D's hand off which freaked the contestants. Suddenly the door opened showing the dark insides of the horror house, "ENTER!" said a dark jamacian voice as the contestants forcily entered the house when out of nowhere, Grim and his Scythe of Death appeared, the contestants screamed out of shock. "Ladies and Gentlemen...and Plank, we are here today to welcome to the newest horror house, 49 Stolen Souls, it was in this very house that about 49 people died and I knew because I am Death, and now in today's challenge you will have to survive this place, with a little added improvements of my own" said Grim as a maniacally laughed and vanished. Soon, the door shut, the contestants tried to open it but it was locked, "It's locked" said Eddy, "We're trapped" said Double D in fear. "We need to saw together, if we seperate who knows what happened" said Kevin as he grabbed a torch and lead the way. "Wait, why are you the leader" said Eddy interrupting. "Because I watched over 49 horror movies over 49 times, and I know what I'm dealing with, NOW LET'S MOVE IT!" said Kevin as the gang followed him. Along the way, Jonny and Plank saw a closet, "Maybe there's a magical world inside it" said Jonny to Plank as out of curiosity, they opened the door. In the door was not a magical entrance to Narnia, but instead a big screaming in terror corpse face with moving out hair that scared Jonny to Death, but "Plank" closed the door. "I think I almost lost my soul" said Jonny as Plank "said" something. "I know mines are wet too, buddy" said Jonny as he tried to get back to the group. The group continued to go until they see a door when they opened the door there was mist they dint see anything and the group entered into the mist and everyone get lost in every area of the mist . Jimmy seen that the mist clear and he seen something a box and from the box it was Chuckie . " Chuckie !!!!!!!!!!!!!! " jimmy screamed and then faint . Kevin seen that the mist cleard and seen something and were werewolfs there were 5 werewolfs and one of them was marie who was desquised as a werewolf ,, hey kevin it is me schemer wink ,, marie said with the deep ,, oh you again ,, kevin said ,, can you beat me and my pets ,, marie said and the werewolfs start to attack " oh man why did even i say my fear " kevin said and then the werewolfs attacked kevin and kevin run " how easy is " marie said . Eddy seen that the mist cleared and he see a graveyard and he heard something " it is me or i hear music " eddy said , and from that graveyard came a skeleton of micheal jackson and then more skeleton and the music begin and michael jackson was lee who was disquised " run for your lives " eddy said and run away . double D seen that the mist cleared and seen some bats and turned in vampires " vampires !!!!!!! " double d screamed and run away . Sarah seen the mist was cleared and she see a man who were a mask and had a chainsaw it was Jason Voorhes " aaaaaaaaaaaaa help me ! " sarah screamed in help . rolf seen the mist cleared and it came from the walls ghosts " nana ! " rolf screamed . ed seen the mist cleared and seen a laboratory and a lighting strike something and it was frankenstein and it was may who was disquised " stay away from me you monster of hades " ed screamed and run away " come back my boyfriend " may said . nazz seen the mist cleared and see tombs and from the tombs it camed mummies from the tombs " help someone help ! " nazz screamed too in help . johnny and plank seen the mist that cleared and they see something and it was Sawtooth Cecil " look out plank he wants to get us " johnny said and he run away with plank . Kevin tried to run away from the werewolfs but instead he wanted to fight them " lets see what you got you creeps " and then kevin battled them and beated marie and the other 4 werewolfs and he won ,, owwwwwwww ,, marie screamed ,, lets see who really you are schemer ,, kevin said and he grabbed the mask and he sees that mr wink is marie ,, so you kankers are the schemers ,, kevin said and a door appeared and he opened and he go to the door . eddy was trying to run from michael jackson and his skeletons but he dint want to give up on the money so he decided to show them who ' s boss " hey michael im no more afraid of your stupid music " and then eddy attacked and smashed the skeletons into bits and then he beat michael and get the mask off and he seen it was lee " kanker " eddy was surprised " hi boyfriend " and then eddy seen a door and opened and entered . double d tried to run from the vampires but one of the vampires appeared in his face and double d fainted . sarah tried to escape from Jason Vorhess but it dint work " there must by a way to escape from this guy " sarah said and then she got to the end of the run to a wall and then the man with the mask captured her and sarah screamed . rolf had some onions he think that would the ghosts disapper but it dint work " rolf must do something to destroy these forgotten souls " then the ghosts got rolf and he screamed for help . ed throw things at frankenstein who was may but dint work but ed then feel some courage in him " prepare for your doom " ed said attacking and bit frankenstein and got his mask and it was may " aaaaa kanker " ed screamed "hi ed " may said and then ed seen a door and he opened and entered . nazz tried to run but then some of the mummies captured her " get your hands off me help !!!!!!!! " nazz screamed . johnny and plank tried to run from Sawtooth Cecil but it was nothing and then a cage fall to them " were trapped buddy " johnny said . kevin , eddy and ed came into the same room together ,, hey i just found out that one of the schemers mr wink is marie kankers that means the kankers are the schemers ,, kevin said ,, kankers , i hate kankers ,, eddy said annoyed then grim appeared " congratulations you defeated you fears but it seems the others failed " grim said " and where are they ? " kevin asked and grim showed them by a smoke that appeared and cleared and was the kids that dint defeated their fears " oh dude looks like they win " nazz said and then grim beggin the next challenge " okay you three your final challenge is one of you to defeat a terrible monster made by the fears of you and the other contenstents " grim said and then the monster appeared and attacked kevin , eddy and ed , the monster turned intro a giant bat and captured kevin and carried him and hit him to the wall and he was knock out then the bat transformed back to the monster " how are we supposed to beat this thing " eddy said and then the monster get a chainsaw and attacked eddy and the monster grabed eddy and throw him into the wall like kevin and knock him out too " well two down one left " grim said and the monster was trying to capture ed with some bandages of the mummies but ed grabbed the bandages and roll with the monster and throw the monster at the wall but then the monster had the chainsaw and ed get the chainsaw and throw it and ed begin to attack the monster and ed destroyed the monster " looks like we have a winner and is ed " grim said and ed was happy " ed you have 10 points and the other two like eddy and kevin have 9 points but the others wont have a points from this challenge " and the other kids were upset that they wont have points " ed your reward is all the horror movies and monster movies " grim said and ed was very happy to hear it the kankers are talking to themselves somewhere " now everybody knows that we are the schemers now what do we do" marie said " yeah what do we do now lee" may said " we shall continue our mission and this time no more mr nice schemers " lee said and then the kankers laughed evily . Scores Ed: 10 Edd: 0 Eddy:9 Rolf:0 Kevin:9 Nazz: 0 Jimmy:0 Sarah:0 Jonny 2x4:0 Plank:0 Trivia The image and title is a reference to Friday the 13th, while the caption is a reference to a caption on A Nightmare on Elm Street